Falling Star
by LittleKc
Summary: If Bella did kiss Jacob... How would everything turn out? BellaxJacob rated M for adult stuff and laguage
1. A Part Of Me

Okay so this is ma first twilight story..

let me know if you like it :].

im a major jacob fan.

so if you guys have n e ideas

feel free to run it by me :]

im always open for some :D

* * *

"Jacob..." I whispered his name so quietly. He held me so close to him. The scent he had was so amazing. I felt protected from the harm done onto me from my lover. I rested my head on his chest trying to forget the pain. He stroked my head so gently.

"Bella... I love you." he said as he hungrily kissed my lips as if he were never going to see me again. He loved me. I waited so long to hear those words. I cried as I kissed him while running my hands through his hair. I finally knew what I wanted...

Jacob...

* * *

Bella-

Everything had changed when he left. I guess the jump I took off that cliff knocked some sense into me. Maybe it is better this way. He really isn't coming back to Forks.

I was looking out of the window of my car. Jacob was driving me home after he saved me from nearly killing myself from the cliff dive. The trees passed by so fast. I wished the painful memories of Edward could just easily pass by me like that. Him leaving me in the forest, him cutting off all communications with me, him just leaving me like this. I shook just thinking about this.

"You cold Bells?" asked Jacob making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Y-yea I am."

"Well come close to me. Im like 108 degrees right here. Ill keep you warm Bells."

"Thanks Jake... Are we almost there?" I asked scooting closer to him in need of warmth.

"Yea just rest a lil okay you need it after your near death experience."

I looked up at Jake. I swear he's been there for me since this all started. He really does care for me. Maybe I don't need Edward after all. Maybe... Just maybe... all I ever needed this whole time.. was Jake.

"Hey we're here Bells." he said as i quickly snap back to reality.

"Thanks Jake for everything." I said smiling.

"No prob Bells. Id never let anything happen to you." He said as he cupped my cheek with his hand. My heart was beating so fast as i felt the warm touch of his hand. We looked at each other. His dark brown eyes showed so much passion. I knew he was right. He never would let anything happen to me.  
We continued to stare at each other, it seemed to be forever. I had an urge to suddenly kiss him. My heart said do it, but would i have the strength to even do it.

"Jake-"

"Bells, dont say anything." He said cutting me off by placing his finger on my lips. He began to lean in to kiss me. I finally agreed with what my heart wanted and followed as well. Our lips were so close to touching when he suddenly pulled away from me. I opened my eyes to see why he had stopped.

"Jake whats wrong?"

"Bella stay here."

"What? Why Jake?"

"I smell a vampire in the house." with that i froze. The first thing that came to my mind was Victoria. She had found me. I started too fight back the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. I was scared to death. But then i noticed a very familiar car.

"Its Alice! She's here!" I said so happy to know one of the Cullens were here. Maybe Edward was with her. I quickly opened the door and ran out.

"BELLA NO WAIT IT COULD BE A TRAP!" I heard Jacob yelling. I knew it wasnt a trap. This was Alice. She had come back. Nothing was going to stop me from seeing her.

I ran into the house and couldn't believe it. Alice was standing right there.

"Alice!" i said running to her to hug her.

"Bella! You're alive!" she said sounding so shocked. What did she mean by im still alive?

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be Alice?"

"Bella what the hell were you doing? I saw you jump off a cliff i thought u were dead Bella!"

"No Alice i was cliff jumping. Im okay really, thanks to Jacob and all if it wasn't for him id-"

"Wait your hanging out with a mutt?"

"At least its better than hanging with some smelly leech." I turned to see Jacob standing at the front door.

"Well your smell isn't to flattering either dog." said Alice with an ice cold look.

"Stop guys. Look Alice can i talk to Jake really quick."

"Fine by me Bella. Ill be outside away from the filthy mutt." she said heading towards the front door. Once i was sure she had left I took Jacob by the arm and took him to the kitchen i wanted to make sure we had privacy from Alice.

"Look Jake I haven't seen Alice in months. Dont make her want to leave please."

* * *

Jacob

"Are the others here?"

"Im not sure. I think its just Alice."

"Your gonna go back to Edward huh.." I knew her answer already of course she would. She "loved" that damn blood sucker.

"Jake..."

"Bella look i can be healthier for you. I would never hurt you like he did. Everyday I would protect you. You would be my main priority Bells." i said walking close to her. I brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She looked down to avoid contact with me.

"Bella look at me," i raised up her chin so she could look at me "I would never hurt-." That was all i was able to say because right then and there her lips had finally met mine for the first time.

"I know Jake." she said as she pulled away. Then we both leaned in for another kiss. This time i was sure to make it deeper. Something she would never get from a blood sucker. I cupped her cheek and kissed her with such passion. She began to wrap her arms around my neck. I let my tongue sneak out of my mouth and touch her soft lips. God my heart was pounding so hard. I wondered if she could even hear it. She willingly opened her mouth inviting my tongue to meet hers. Ours tongues danced around like a hot sexy dance. I pulled her closer to me so that our chest were touching. Every once in a while a sigh would sneak out of her. We conitnued doing this for a while. I wanted this moment to last forever. Soon the phone began to ring. I Pulled away from her to answer the phone.

"Swan residence."

"Jacob... Where's Charlie." I knew who it was. It was that damn Edward. I looked at Bella.

"Who is it Jake?" she asked. I knew that if I told her, she would go running back to him and i would lose her forever.

"He's busy planning a funeral." is all I said before i hung up the phone. I looked at Bella. I had a feeling she knew exactly who it was on the other line.

"Jake damn it tell me who was that." she demanded. Just then the fuckin pixie chic came in with this scared to death look on her face.

"Damn it Bella it was Edward on the phone. He thinks your dead thanks to this scum bag." she said pointing a finger at me. Damn i wanted to tear her to pieces. I could already feel my anger start to take over me.

"Jake why didn't you give me the phone. You knew i wanted to talk to him. You fuckin knew Jacob." Bella said. She began to start to form tears in her eyes.

"Bella we need to leave. Edward is going to the Volturi to try and die. We need to stop him quick." said the damn pixie. I looked at Bella hoping she would stay here with me. After what we did, I hoped that the feelings she had for me were stronger than the ones she had for Edward.

Instead, she ran out of the house to get into the leeches car outside. I ran to the passenger window to talk some sense into her.

"Bella don't do this to me please. Forget him Bella... Dont leave me." I said with my heart in pain. I wish she knew just how much pain she had caused me.

"I-Im sorry Jake... I can't. Edward needs me." Thats all she said as the leech drove off with the person who had stolen my heart...


	2. Forever

Oky so i dont own none of dis stuff aight

hope you like it :]

* * *

Jake

Its been a couple of days since Bella left to save that blood sucker boyfriend of hers. I fuckin can't believe it. That kiss I just thought I had her. I thought she would leave him. I can't believe I love her so much. Ever since I was little, I loved her so damn much. Now she's gone and I can't do anything.

"Jacob, you up? Its 8 o'clock. The pack is here. They wanna talk to you." I heard my dad say behind my closed door.

"Send em in dad." I already knew what they were going to say. they were gonna complain that i gotta give up on Bella and let her be with the damn blood sucker and blah blah blah.

Sam and Quil barged into my room. Almost breaking my door for like the tenth time.

"Hey Jake man come on. Get your ass up and lets go for a run. Forget Bella. You don't need her." Quil yelled out.

"Quil, shut up. Look Jacob, This isn't healthy I know how you feel for her, but you need to focus on your duties right now. Victoria is still out we need to make sure she does no harm to people." said Sam.

"Fine. Ill meet you guys outside." I say getting up. There really was no point in arguing between them. It was just a waste of time.

I got everything ready and walked outside. I tried to avoid Billy so i wouldn't be lectured about being all depressed with Bella gone. But my dad sorta understood why i was like this. Im just glad I didn't imprint on her. From what Sam has told me, once you imprint on a person, your with them for life. They are all you can think about, all that you want and need. I thought that maybe someday, Bella and I would be like Sam and Emily. Hell id give anything for that to happen. Anything to be with Bella.

I walked outside and was greeted by a pack of wolves standing outside my house waiting for me. I quickly morphed into a wolf and ran. I ran away from the pain... But not from the memories...

* * *

Bella

Im waiting in my room for Edward to come. I looked at the clock. It was already 8:20... Where was he? I decided to fix up my room a bit before he got here. Since he was taking forever. Luckily Charlie wouldn't be home till 12 so i had a long time to spend with Edward. Man that whole thing with the Volturi was scary as hell. Im glad nothing bad happened to us. But now i have chosen to be a vampire. Not like a have much of a choice anyway. It was either that or die since I knew about the vampires. I didn't mind though. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Edward. That is what I wanted... Right?

I fixed up my desk and noticed a picture that im surprised I had never noticed it lieing there before. It was a picture of me and.. Jacob. We were making mud pies together. We were probably like four or something. We were so close. We still can be... What am I thinking I have Edward back with me now. I need to forget Jacob.

I threw the picture away in the trash. Thinking so much about Jacob wasn't healthy for me. Especially since Edward is here. I just hope Jake can understand. I dont want to hurt him any more. He'll be better off with out a girl like me to bring him down.

"Hey sweet heart." i jumped and turned to see Edward by my window. God we was so hot. He came and hugged me so tight, but not tight to the point he would crush me. I kissed his neck gently.

"I missed you Edward.. Im so glad your back in Forks."

"Bella im so sorry I did that to you. But now im here and we're gonna spend our whole lives together." he said smiling as he kissed my head.

Yea just me and Edward... I looked over at the trash can that held the picture i disposed of Jacob and I... Yea just us together.. Forever...


	3. Boundaries

Dont own n e of this kk :]

btw sorry dis is all so short

itll get longer really soon kay

* * *

Bella

"Bella? Bells baby where are you?" I heard a voice say. I was in the middle of the woods and someone was calling out to me. I was scared so much, I needed to find this mysterious person.

"Who's there? Where are you? Please say something?" I screamed out hoping to find the person calling out to me.

"Bells!" I turned to see a shirtless Jacob Black.

"Jake!" I said as i ran to him. He had his arms stretched out waiting for me to run into his arms. And I did. He held me so close. The warmth of his body was so nice. He kissed the top of my forehead so gently it was like I didn't even feel it.

"Bella... I love you." He whispered into my ear. His voice was so soft like and so passionate. Nothing like how Edward would say.

"I love you too Jake.. I've always have." I said as we kissed so passionately. I was on my toes since he was to tall to begin with. His hands were circling my back as my hands ran through his soft black hair. Our kiss got more intense as our tongues soon met with each other. He picked me up and gently pinned me against a tree. Thats when he began to kiss my neck gently.

"Oh god Jake... Thats amazing." I said sighing a little. Thats when he began to suck on my neck and nibble on it.

God Jake was so amazing. I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted Jake so bad. Hell I loved him so much.

"Bella..." he said as we kissed again.

Suddenly I woke up in my room. I sat up and noticed Edward had left already. I couldn't believe I had dreamt about Jacob like that. I got up and looked out my window. I knew there was no way i could forget about him. After that kiss in the kitchen, I could never leave him. But i couldnt leave Edward. I knew i'd have to get rid of my feelings for Jake as much as I could. I went to the trash can to get out the picture i had thrown away. But i couldnt find it in there. I knew i had thrown it away. I guess maybe i didn;t after all. I walked towards my window just to stare out at the full moon. It was so big and beautiful. For some reason it reminded me of Jake. I guess its because of the whole wolf thing. I giggled at the though of it. I looked at the clock. It was already 1:00 in the morning.

"God Jake... Why can't you get out of my head."

* * *

Jacob

I was already heading back home from patrolling. There was no sign of the red head so we decided to call it a day. I was beat from the running. And tired from the pack yelling at me so much for thinking about Bella. Part of me actually wanted to go to her house right now. But i knew that blood sucker boyfriend of hers was probably there protecting her from me.

I finally arrived home. Just when it started to rain.

"Hey dad im home." I yelled out. But there was no reply back. I guess he was already out cold. He is getting pretty old. He really cant stay up as late as he use to.

I walked into my room and closed my door. I was sitting on my bed just thinking about the kiss with Bella all over again. Damn im really fucked up. I can never get her out of my head. But i knew she didnt want to be with me. She wanted that damn leech.

But still I needed to see her. I needed to at least talk to her and convince her that im better for her. She needed to know how much i truly loved her. I decided to go to her house tomorrow night while Charlie was at work. Id probably have to wait though. Edward probably goes there every night to sleep next to her. The thought of it kept making me angrier and angrier.

She needed to know no matter what...

* * *

Edward

I ran to my room and slammed my door. God i was glad my family went hunting. They would probably be asking questions. Im sure Alice will be in the morning. Nothing gets by her.

God i couldn't stay with Bella. She kept talking in her sleep. All she would say was that stupid mutts name. Oh Jake blah blah blah.

I looked at the picture I found in Bella's trash can. I looked at Jake most of the time. I began to tear his face off the picture. I wish i could just tear him out of the picture. But for now I wont. As long as that piece of shit doesn't interfere with my plans for Bella and I. Ill stay in my boundaries... If he stays in his...


	4. Can't Find the Words

nothin owned by me

* * *

Bella

I woke up and began to try and find that picture of me and Jake. I didn;t want to through away memories of us.

"What are you looking for Bella?" I turned to see Charlie looking at me as if I was some crazy person going through trash. I froze.

"Uh...um... Did you go through my trash last night?"

"Um.. no Bella.. Whats with the weird question?" I can tell he thought i had finally lost my mind.

"No im just looking for a picture i accidentally threw out. I can't find it at all."

"Oh well Im heading out with Billy for the whole day. Won't be back till probably 1 in the morning."

"Where you going Charlie? Fishing?"

"Yep today is a good day to real em in Bells."

"You always say that dad."

"Well I can feel it that today will be the day. If you need anything Billy said to call Jake. He's just gonna be laying around so feel free to bug him."

"Ha ha will do Charlie."

He began to walk out of my room but came back in.

"Oh and one more thing Bella. Please don't bring Edward over. I still hate him for leaving you like that."

"Yea sure dad... Have fun." I said as he walked out of my room. I knew this was going to be hard. My dad now hated Edward more than ever. Since he left me that is. I can understand why. But I love him and no one can change that.

By noon I was already laying on the couch bored out of my mind. I suddenly heard a loud bang upstairs. It made me jump so high.

"What the hell?" I said as i slowly went up the stairs to see what had caused the noise. I was scared. Maybe VIctoria finally came to kill me. Maybe she didn't know Edward was here again.

I slowly went up the stairs. I hate being so curious, but I just had to know if it was Victoria. It just didn't seem like her style to just come at me. She loved playing games with her victims.

I finally reached my door and opened it slowly. I saw Edward come at me and hug me tight.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKIN SCARED ME TO DEATH!" I screamed out.

"Hahaha Bella Im sorry I just had to see you love."

"Awww okay Ill forgive this time." I said smiling. He smiled back and kissed me gently. I usually love his kisses. But it wasn't the same. I wanted more. This wasn't natural for me. So i decided to deepen the kiss to feed my hunger for more.

I parted my lips and gently licked his. Doing this reminded me so much of the kiss with Jake. But this wasn't Jake. This was Edward.. My Edward. He slowly opened his mouth and our tongues met. His was ice cold. Like i was licking snow or an ice cube. We started kissing like this gently but ever couple of seconds it got hotter and rougher. He pinned me to the wall. He started licking my neck. His ice cold tongue sent chills down my spine. Soon he began to slide his hand under my shirt. His touch gave me goosebumps. Everything felt so amazing. Everything felt so right. He went back to kissing my neck as he touched my breast and cupped them with his hand.

"Oh god Jacob-" After the last word came out, I noticed what I had said. I looked at Edward. He froze as if thinking about what I had said.

He let go of me, making me fall straight to the floor since Edward was holding me up to the wall, I landed hard but dared not say anything.

"Ed-Edward.. Im sorry it slipped out. I didn't mean to. You know he's just a friend Edward."

"I have to go Bella."

"Edward.. Will I see you tonight." He didn't respond to my question. He just jumped out of my window and disappeared into the fog that was still there outside my house.

I couldn't believe what had come out of my mouth. I said Jacobs name. This isn't suppose to happen. I am Edwards girl. I am going to be a vampire. I am going to spend my whole life like him. This is what I wanted... Right?

* * *

Jacob

Tonight I would see her. Tonight I would tell her everything. I dont care if that blood sucker is there. She has a right to know that she has other choices. I picked up a picture that Charlie had taken when Bella and I were young. We were making mud pies. Man she just kept getting prettier and prettier.

"Hey Jake its Quil. Ready to go on patrol?" I heard him yell outside of my room.

"Yea ill meet you outside." I yelled out. I grabbed my bag of extra close and headed out. Quil had already morphed and began to run as soon as he saw me. He knew i would catch up anyway. So I walked for a while then finally morphed.

I finally caught up with him. He seemed bothered by something. I read his mind and found out he was thinking about Angela. They met when we saw Bella at the La Push beach with her friends from school. Ever since then Quil and her have been talking alot. They even became a thing. After he was part of the pack, he ended up imprinting on her.

"_You haven't told her yet huh Quil."_

"_No man I just can't. I know she likes me and all. But how do i explain all of this."_

"_Just do what i did man. I told Bella straight out about the wolf thing."_

"_Yea Jake but thats different. Bella is use to the supernatural bull shit."_

"_Maybe she'll understand. You never know."_

"_I dont know Jake. Its so hard. Its like she's the only thing on my mind. I can't get her out of my head. Damn Sam was right, imprinting is really hard to deal with."_

"_Im sorry man."_

"_You love Bella huh?" _Man i hated the fact that the pack could read my mind. Nothing was ever private. Every one knew everything.

"_Y-yea I do."_

"_You think you'll imprint on her?"_

"_Maybe.. I dont know Quil. She's with that fuckin leech. She doesn't want me."_

"_It wouldn't hurt to try. Sometimes you gotta take risks in life Jake. This is a risk you should take. Tell her."_

"_I don't know.. I just cant Quil."_

"_What are you afraid she'll bite you?" _He began to chuckle.

"_Haha dumb ass no. I just... Well... I just can't find the words..._

* * *

Sorry just had to have quil and angela hook up idk y xD

btw sorry for spelling

im using mac and it doesnt really correct stuff as good as windows would


	5. With You

dont own nada k

so here comes more of stuff haha

* * *

Edward

I can't believe what she said. She said HIS name. Why the hell would she think that. She was MY Bella. She loved me.

It began to rain but I didn't care I just kept running until I finally reached the meadow. The meadow that Bella and I would spend time there usually after school or on the weekends. Holding her was amazing. Smelling her sweet scent of blood. Even though her blood tasted amazing and even smelled amazing, I never wanted to hurt her. But today.. Damn.. When she said that fuckin mutts name, I wanted to tear her. She shouldn't be thinking of him. She should be thinking about me. Dreaming about me. Fantasizing about me.

I never should have left her. She got too attached to that dog. That night she had that dream. She wanted him. She wanted him to touch her and shit. He wont dare lay a finger on her. She's mine. If thats what she wants, Ill be glad to give it to her.

That mutt needs to know his place. After tonight he sure as hell will. No one can take Bella away from me. She is forever mine. No one will get in the way of that...

* * *

Jacob

I was done patrolling and looked up at the sky. It was probably around eight right now and clouds were covering up the night sky. I new it was going to rain soon. It looked like a pretty bad storm was about to hit us as well. I needed to see Bella tonight. I didn't want to wait another day. She needs to know she has other options.

Once I finally got home, the house phone began to ring.

"This is Jacob."

"Hi Jake.. Its Bella." My heart stopped. She hadn't called me at all before. Hearing her voice brought a smile to my face. There was still hope.

"Hey Bells whats up?"

"Can.. Can you please come over? I just hate being alone on stormy nights." I started to laugh a bit. Bella isn't scared of vampire or wolves or any of that crap, but she's afraid of a storm!

"Don't laugh at me Jake please. Im asking you as a friend. I know i haven't talked to you since i got back, but I just.. need someone right now." she said so quietly almost like a whisper. She wanted to see me. This made everything better and easier for me. A smile went across my face. This is my chance now.

"Jake you still there?" she asked.

"Yea Bells ill be there soon." I said as i hung up the phone and ran to my room to get dressed. Thoughts of what Quil had said in the morning ran through my head. Would i imprint on her? The question is would I mind imprinting on her. Hell no. But I needed to be sure. I needed this to be perfect. Lets just hope everything goes well.

* * *

Bella

I got off the phone with Jake. I had a couple of minutes to fix the place up before he came. I jumped at the sound of thunder from outside. Im glad Jake was able to come over. I needed someone to be here with me. I didn't want to call Edward i knew he was still mad at me about the whole Jacob thing.

The sound of thunder kept scaring me. I was worried the electricity would go out. Thats what I hate about the storms. The electricity usually goes out. Whats worse is that I wouldn't have Charlie here. He was still out with Billy. He said he may be out all night.

I walked to the couch and put some blankets there along with some movies. I wanted to spend some quality time with Jake. I looked up at the mirror and noticed my hair was messed up. I needed to look good.

Whoa wait did i just say i needed to look good for him. What the hell. I usually don't look good for anyone. Not even Edward. Damn what the hell is going on with me. This isn't like me at all. The dreams and the constant thought of him was driving me crazy. This wasn't natural.

I was on my way to the bathroom when i suddenly heard a knock on the door. The thought of having Jacob here with me sent butterflies flying in my stomach. I was nervous. I opened the door and saw a soaking wet Jacob Black.

"Hey Bells." He said with his sexy smile. Oh god what the hell is wrong with me. Did i really just say that?

"Get in before you catch something Jake." I said worried about him.

"Bells don't worry. Im like 108 here. Im fine." he said chuckling.

"Well your wet Jake. Here let me put your cloths in the dryer." I said. I didn't want water all over the carpets and stuff.

"Yea just let me-" Suddenly we were cut off with a loud bang of thunder from outside. Right then the electricity went out. I screamed super loud.

"Calm down Bells okay. Where does Charlie keep the candles?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. Im usually scared to death by now. But being in Jake's arms, I felt so safe. So protected.

"Un-under the kitchen s-sink." I said still scared from the dark. "Okay Bella stay here while I-"

"No Jake let me go with you please." I said as i nestled my head into his chest. I didn't want him to let me go. Not yet.

"Okay stay close I wont let you go Bells. Follow me." He led me to the kitchen to get the lighter and the candles. Once we lit them in the living room, I sat down on the couch.

He knelt down by the fireplace to start a fire. Since the power was down, so was the heater. It was slowly starting to get cold. Thats another thing i hated. The damn cold. Well it comes with the whole living in Washington thing.

I kept looking at Jake. Even though it was freezing out there, he wore a tight shirt with jeans. You could see his strong built arms. How i wished those arms could wrap around me again. The feeling I had when his arms were around me was different from the feeling I would get with Edward. Edward was always cold and he was worried that he would end up hurting me. With Jake everything was easy. He was warm, he was strong, and he was gentle.

"You alright Bells? You seem freezing." I turned away from him. Did he see me staring at him?

"I-im just scared Jake." I said shaking a little.

"Don't lie Bells your freezing." He smiled. God how I loved that smile. It was my smile.

"Ill live Jake." I said smiling.

He came and sat by me on the couch. There was a gap of distance between us. I was nervous still. This feeling had never happened to me before. Why was it happening now? I started shaking because of the cold. Jake looked at me. I looked at him.

"Come here Bells. Ill keep you warm." He said grabbing my arms to pull me closer to him. I was going to let him, but I remembered that he was still wet.

"Wait Jake... Your wet still." I said. He let go of me and thought for a second. Then he took off his wet shirt. I just sat there amazed that he did that. And amazed at his drop dead sexy body. It was nothing like what Edward had. What the hell? Why am I comparing my best friend to my boyfriend? This is just to hard for me. Im so confused.

He grabbed my arm again and began to pull me into his chest. I let him this time. I rested my head into his soft warm chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held onto me. We had never done this before, but this... This felt so right.

"Feeling better Bells?" he asked. His voice was so quiet. It was almost like a whisper.

"Yea Jake I am." I looked at him. I had the urge to kiss him like we did in the kitchen. We looked at each other. He looked at me with such intense passion. Was I looking at him the same way as well?

I gently touched his cheek with my hand. He touched my hand. Almost like he was surprised that my hand was placed on his cheek. Damn I wanted to kiss him. I needed to kiss him.

"Bells.. I need to tell you something." he said breaking my thoughts of my lips touching his again.

"Y-yea Jake?" I said. Still trying to fight the urge to just grab his head and slam his lips onto mine.

"I... Well its like this Bells... I... Um..." He said. I can tell this was hard for him.

"Look Bella... Oh fuck it-" thats all he had said before his lips were on mine. Could he read my mind? Did he know how much I wanted this moment to happen? I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. He pulled away and whispered something. It was so quiet that it was like I had imagined it instead.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I looked at him. Those words rang through my head. He loved me.

"I love you Jacob Black." I said. I honestly did. I knew I did. I needed him so much. My heart sang as I finally said those words.

With that said, he smiled and kissed me again. But this time stronger. I pulled myself closer to him. I ran my hands through his hair. He held me tighter but it was like i wasn't close enough to him. A simple passionate kiss became a hot sexy make out session. I pulled him onto me so that he was on me instead of me being on him. Our tongues touched and seemed to dance with each other. He began to rub my stomach gently. I sighed while our tongues were still touching. I didn't want to pull away. I loved this feeling. He began kissing from my lips to my neck with small little pecks.

"Oh god Jake. This is so amazing." I said out of breath from all the panting. He continued to nibble on my neck and kissing it. After a while I needed more.

I pushed him off gently and began to take off my shirt. He looked at me confused but then he smiled. He began to kiss from my neck down to my stomach. Passing between the space where my breast were. He sucked on my stomach. Which formed into a hickey. Jake was amazing. He was really driving me crazy.

"Jake my god. Please Jake.. I want... To make love... With you."


	6. She's All Mine

k so this is where stuff gets super heated so again

watch out and ummmm yea

i tried this is really my first time doin this sorta haha so yea enjoy xD

dont own nada

* * *

Jacob

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I froze thinking it over. Did she even know what she said. This beautiful creature wanted to give herself to me! But what about her leech lover. Had she forgotten all about him? After tonight, would she forget about me as well? Was I just feeding her hunger for sex?

"Jake please." She said looking at me. Her eyes seemed so sad. She really wanted it.

"Jake.." she said as she grabbed my head so that our foreheads met. "I really love you Jacob. Please."

"What about Edward Bella? I thought you wanted that blood sucker." I said wanting to kiss those lips again. Her lips were so soft and so sweet.

"Im leaving him Jacob." When she said that i looked at her. Seriously! Was she!

"Bella you don-"

"I do mean it. I've thought about you so fuckin much Jake. At nights you all I think about. Ever since that kiss in the kitchen, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I even said you name when Edward touched me today. I wanted it to be you. I wanted you to touch me and love me. Im finally listening to my heart. And it's telling me that it wants you Jake. It needs you. I just... I want to be with yo-" Thats all I wanted to hear.I began to kiss her so hungrily. I dreamt of those words really being said by her. This was reality, it was happening. She loved me. She wanted to be with me.

I kept kissing her and touching her smooth soft stomach. Damn I wanted to taste her. But I wanted to be gentle with her. Take everything slow. I wanted to cherish this moment. The day that I would take her virginity and her love.

I finally couldn't help it. I unhitched her bra and slowly pulled the straps off of her arms. I looked at her. She was red all over. She smiled and nodded. So I leaned down and held on to her breast. I gently licked the tip of her breast. She moaned so loud.

"Oh Jake!" she said as she ran her hands through my wet hair. I licked her breast a couple of times till I finally began to suck on it. She arched her body up and made her leg push up against my erection. A sigh came out of me. The pressure felt so damn good.

I slid my hand down to her pants while I was still sucking on her breast. I unbuttoned her jeans and slowly stuck my hand down. Her hands were on my back. She began to dig her nails into my skin. This didn't hurt me at all. Actually, it made me want her even more.

I finally found her center. Damn she was already wet. I looked at her with so much passion. She smiled and pushed herself up in order to reach my lips. As we kissed, i slipped a finger in her. She moaned so loud. I pushed my finger all the way into her. Damn she was so warm and tight.

"Oh Jacob." she sighed. I smiled. If only that damn blood sucker could see this. His girl wanted me. She sighed my name. Not his.

I began to move my finger in and out of her. Every time i would pull out, She would sigh. She loved it. I could tell.

I pulled my finger out and began to take off her pants. I couldn't help it any longer. I wanted to taste her. I pulled off her panties slowly. She spread out her legs. Inviting me to do god knows what to her. I leaned in and touched her clit so gently with my tongue. That sent out a long loud moan. I looked at her.

"I wanna taste you Bella." I said looking at her flushed face.

"Please do Jake. I beg you. I love this feeling." She said smiling. She really wanted this.

I leaned down and began to lick her everywhere. God damn she was good. I wouldn't mind doing this alot. Her hand was on my head pushing me to go on. Hell i'd do anything for her. I kept going. With every lick i took, her sighing got louder and louder.

"Jake Im gonna-" She said panting. She couldn't finish her sentence. I already knew what was going to happen. She was going to climax.

"Go ahead Bella." I said smiling. I went back to eating her out.

"Oh Jake." She yelled out climaxing. I smiled. I bet that blood sucker couldn't make her feel as good as I could.

She wrapped her arms around me. I knew she was ready and i was ready as well. I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted Bella to know my love. To know that im better for her than some leech.

I took off what ever was left on my body. I held her close. Having our skins touch was amazing. She was soft, warm, and smooth. I was ready to penetrate her. Until I notice... I had no condom. Shit.

"Whats wrong babe?" she asked. Her calling me babe put a smile on my face. It quickly faded though since I had to tell her I didn't have protection. Would she back out if I did though?

"Bells, I don't have protection." I said.

"Its okay.. Just pull out Jake. I really want you. Right now." She said as she kissed my cheek.

She gave me the green light to go. Hell ill take it. I spread her legs opened. I looked back at her. She had such a beautiful smile on her. But damn I knew once I was in her, that smile would fade away. She would be in pain. And it would be because of me.

"Bella... This may hurt. Just relax Bells. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know Jake." she said smiling.

I smiled and finally put my dick in her. She gasped loud.I knew this was hurting her. I wished I could take away the pain. I wanted her to enjoy this moment. I wanted her to know how fun this could be. I was finally all the way in her. I froze as a tear came down. I was hurting her. This was my fault. I looked away from her. I felt her hand on my cheek.

"Im okay Jake. Im alright." she said out of breath. I looked at her and leaned in to kiss her tear away.

"Here I go Bella." I said as i began to really make love to her.

She was so tight. It felt amazing. We both began to pant. Her nails began to dig deeper and deeper into my skin with every thrust. I didn't care about the pain. I was enjoying this. We ended up turning a lot to the point we fell off the couch and onto the floor. Bella was on me. She gave me a smile. I knew what she was going to do next.

She began to move on me. She was really riding me. God this was amazing.

"Oh Bella." I said. She leaned in and kissed me as she was still jumping on my dick.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to shoot out.

"Bella Im cuming." I said out of breath. She looked at me.

"Me to Jake." She said out of breath as well.

She got off of me just as I shot out. Damn I had to clean this up before Charlie got home. I didn't want him asking Bella about what had happened here.

She collapsed on me. She was exhausted from the fun we had. She rested her head on my chest. She began to shake again. I pulled some blankets that were on the couch onto the floor. I wrapped a blanket around us and began to stroke her head. We were laying next to the fire place. This moment was wonderful. Holding her so close to me. I didn't want this night to end.

"Im leaving him.." I looked at her. Was she serious? Or was that just my imagination?

"Bella are you sure?" Even though I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to make sure that she knew what she was doing.

"Jake im sure. Trust me." She said as she kissed my chest.

I was so happy I had the person I loved so much here. I held her tight to me. I really wouldn't mind imprinting on her. Hell I didn't care what the risks were. I was positive I needed her.

When I looked back down, I noticed she had fallen asleep. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face as she breathed slowly.

"Sweet dreams... my sweet Bella..."

* * *

Edward

I drove to Bella's house. If she wanted sex.. Then ill give it to her. I dont want her to ever think about that mutt as the one pleasing her and loving her. He needed to know that she was mine. ALL mine.

I had to stop the car to calm myself down a bit. Bella wouldn't dare leave me. She wanted me. She wanted to be a vampire and spend eternity with me. No guy no matter what creature he is, can give her that. Only I can please her.

I pulled into the drive way and noticed that the lights were. The electricity must have gone off at her home. Poor Bella. She must be terrified. I'd keep her company and protect her from the darkness.

I was walking up to the front door when i noticed a light from maybe a fire place or even some candles coming from the living room. I walked over towards the window. I just wish I hadn't

I saw them two asleep in each others arms. Wait... What the hell were they fuckin naked! Oh hell no. He passed the line. How dare he even lay a finger on Bella. Was Bella okay with this. No its not like her. SHe LOVES me. Not that mutt.

This has gone to far now. The days we spent when we came back home were meaningless. Damn it. Its all that mutts fault. If he wants to play... Then ill give the dog something to play with.

I read his thoughts. All he thought about was Bella being his. Ha ha ha! Was he serious? Bella was mine... She's All Mine...


	7. Revenge

I really really really hope you guys are likeing this story and all

sorry again for bad spelling and such

and for it being so short xD but yeaaa

enjoy

and i dont own n e of dis at all whats so ever x3

* * *

Bella

Two days had passed since the night Jacob and I made love. I had spent every day with him. I loved being with him, im not gonna lie. But i felt bad. I still hadn't broken the news to Edward. I had to leave soon. He had to know.

This was going to be hard. I was scared. Would he attach me? Maybe even change me?

"Bella you alright?" I looked up and saw Jake.

"Yea im just looking at the waves." I said lying.

"I never thought id see you here in La Push Bells." he chuckled. He's right. I was never really here once me and Edward became a thing.

"Its good to change things once in a while Jacob." I said smiling. He held my hand as we sat on the beach of La Push as we watched the sun begin to set. The sky had turned a bright shade of purple mixed with maybe pink or something.

I loved watching sunsets. Something about it made my heart flutter. It was romantic to see it set. Not to mention rare. Since its always cloudy and foggy here in Forks. Edward never really saw a sunset with me. He wasn't allowed onto the wolves territory and even if he was able to, people would notice he was different from humans. The fact that he glittered in the sunlight really didn't help him fit in when it came to the sun being out.

But with Jacob, I didn't have to worry about any of that. With him everything was easier. I wasn't afraid that he'd bite me and drink my blood, I wasn't afraid of people finding out about his secret, I was afraid of anything with him.

I looked at Jake. I smiled knowing that no matter what would happen, he would stay by my side. I knew I made the right decision in telling him. I've lied to myself about my feelings for so long. I should have just stayed with Jacob instead of going with Alice to save Edward. Part of me wanted to. It begged to stay with him. I should have listened to it. It would have made things so much easier. I knew soon I would have to break the news to Edward. Suddenly I felt really sick to my stomach.

"You okay Bells?" I looked at him. When I looked at Jake I wasn't afraid any longer. I felt brave. I knew he would be there for me if anything were to happen. I could always count on Jake.

"Yea.. Now I am..."

* * *

Edward

"Alice tell me what do you see? Who did she choose? I need to know!" I screamed at Alice. She knew what Bella wanted. She could see her future. If I knew what her future was, maybe I can change it.

"Edward no. I refuse to tell you." she said crossing her arms.

"Damn it Alice if you don't fuckin tell me, I swear ill-"

"You'll what Edward." I turned to see Jasper stand behind me. Defending Alice.

"Stay out of this Jasper. This is only meant for me and Alice."

"If it has something to do with Alice, then it has something to do with me."

"Look Jasper I swear ill hurt you too now let me just-"

"Both of you shut the hell up." We both turned to Alice. You can tell she was already annoyed and pissed.

"Look Edward, Im not telling you. I refuse to tell you any of Bella's business. Everything she does is for her to know only." she said as she began to walk away from me.

"That didn't seem to stop you before Alice." I said. That definitely made her freeze. This was my chance to read her mind.

I saw what Bella had chosen. I was right. She had chosen that mutt all along. Alice looked at me realizing what she had done.

"Edward if you dare lay a finger on her-"

"She chose you and you didn't tell me! You were the one that wanted her to be one of us remember Alice?" I said yelling. I was glad everyone else had gone hunting. I didn't need Carlise to tell me to watch myself or anything.

"Look Edward, she's happy. She wanted to be with him. She kissed him when you were gone. She wanted to be with him from the gecko. You just came back into her life and those feelings were hidden in her heart. Now they found their way back. She wants to be with him." I was pissed enough now. So she had always had feelings. I can still change her mind. She still loved me. She just had too.

"Edward.. If you love her, you'd let her choose what her heart wants." she said touching my shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me Alice! I can't believe you would agree to this. You were the one that brought her to me when I went to the Volturi. Now your saying she doesn't need me any more." I said yelling louder. Oh I was angry now. How could my own sister take Bella's side!

I started walking towards the door.

"Edward where are you going?" I heard Jasper say. I ignored him and kept walking. Alice would probably see my future and all.

"He's going to Bella's place. Stop him Jasper!" Yep she saw what I was gonna do. Jasper started to come at me. I turned and grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

"Stay away from me Jasper." I said. For the first time I saw fear on his face. I looked over at Alice. She stepped back. She knew better.

I looked back at Jasper and threw him across the room. He ended up landing hard on the wall. I turned to look one last time at Alice she had fear all over her face.

I left the house and looked out towards were Jacob's house was. This gave me a great idea.

* * *

Alice

Once Edward left I ran over to Jasper. His face had cracked a little from the impact.

"Jasper are you-"

"What did you see Alice? What is he going to do to Bella?" Jasper asked. He too cared about what Bella wanted. He cared about her well being.

"Jasper its not important right now."

"Alice that look in his eyes... I know something is going to happen. Tell me." he said demanding.

"He's going to Bellas house... He's... He's gonna change her into one of us.

Jasper looked at me. This was bad. Really bad.

"We need to tell the wolves Alice." he said.

"We can't. The treaty forbids us to go into their territory." I really didn't want to fight some smelly mutts today.

"Look Alice, Jacob needs to know. They all do. If Edward bites Bella... The treaty is broken. And besides, we both know we can't possibly hurt family. We need the wolves." He was right. We couldn't hurt family. No matter what the matter was. Family was family.

"You right. None of us would have the heart to fight Edward... Go find the family and tell them quick. Im going for the wolves to warn them about Bella." I was heading to the door when Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me to him for a kiss.

"Don't worry.. Ill be back safely." I said smiling. With that I took off for the treaty line. Im sure some of the wolves were already there. Edward had gone mad. I've never seen him like this. I needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

As I was running I had a vision. Edward had tricked me. He knew I could see what he had planned. He wasn't going to Bella's house... He was heading for Jacob's house this whole time. He had found a blind spot for me. I saw what was going to happen. I knew what he wanted... Revenge.


	8. Feared For My Life

dont own so yea haha enjoy and all dat crap

i really hope im doing good at dis haha

* * *

Quil

I was out on patrol by myself today in my human form. Which was really rare. I didn't really feel like morphing. I hated being out by myself. Sam was out with Emily for dinner and Jacob was back sleeping at his house. The others, well I don't know where they are exactly. All I could think about was Angela. I still couldn't find a way to tell her about all of this. Vampires... Werewolves... Ugh everything would just be hard to explain.

"Hey what are you doing out here in the middle of the woods Quil?" I jumped at the sound of a sweet voice behind me. It was Angela. Now im really glad I hadn't morphed into a wolf.

"Ha ha I should be asking you that Ang." It was almost sun down and freezing out here. She shouldn't be wondering around here.

"Ha ha I asked first Quil." She smiled. "I over heard your friend Embry tell someone you were out here. I wanted to see you... Are you busy?" Damn I wish I could tell her to leave. But I wanted her here with me. I needed her here. Damn imprinting really fucks up a person.

"Naw you can stay Ang." I said with a smile. Hell yea I wanted her here. We both sat down on the grass. She was looking up at the sky. It was still light out but you can still spot a couple of stars out there. A strong cold breeze came and hit her hard. Making her shake.

I pulled her close to me to keep her warm. Then it hit me. I was only wearing shorts in this cold weather. SHe'll probably be asking why the-

"Why the hell are you wearing just shorts. Aren't you cold?" Damn what the hell could she read my mind? How can I explain this to her. No real human can stand the ice cold nights in Washington halfway naked.

"Um.. Im just not that cold Ang. Ha ha your the one thats always cold not me." I said hoping she would just drop the subject.

"Oh well okay." She smiled at me and fixed her glasses. Man I got to tell her. She knows im always warm and stuff. These things are unexplainable.

I finally decided. I would tell her. I just hoped she wouldn't be afraid.

"Ang I gotta tell you something."

"Whats up Quil?" She said. God how do I say this?

"Look im... Well im... a wol-"

"QUIL!" I looked at who ever was calling my name. I saw the pixie vampire chic coming at me. Was she going to cross the line or hurt me? I got up and pulled confused Angela behind me to protect her. From there I made a mistake that Im really gonna regret...I Morphed...

I growled at the pixie that just barely stopped at the boundary line. I could hear Angela gasp at the both of us. "Quil im not here to harm you. Im here to warn you." Wait warn me about what?

"Ugh this is so hard I can't tell what your saying... Oh well listen, Jacob is in trouble. Edward is coming after him for stealing Bella. You need to get to him now!" I looked at her for a while trying to find a way to tell her that Angela was behind me. I think she got the picture.

"Oh... Um Hi Angela.. um.."

"What the hell is going on." She said I turned around so I could face her. She backed away from the leech and me. I knew she was scared.

"Angela look umm..." the leech looked at me. I nodded at her and ran for the bush that hid my cloths. I quickly came back.

"Quil explain it to her please I dont know what to say."

"Shut up leech." I said. When I said that Angela looked at me wide eyed.

"Ang look I really wanna tell you.. I really do, but Jake is in trouble. Its a pack thing ill tell you later just um... Pixie leech-"

"I have a name you know mutt." she said with a mad look on her face.

"Alice what ever where is Edward right now?"

"I don't know I can't see him he found a blind spot where I can't see what his future is." "Wow some help you are. Okay just ugh stay here Ill be back. Ang get on my back." I said as i morphed into a wold. She hesitated at first but climbed on. I took off running as fast as I could.

_Guys... Anyone listening right now... Jake is in trouble. The pixie leech came by. She saw Edward going to his house. He's really pissed. Get over there now..._

I prayed and hope I could get there in time... Damn it Jake... You better be alright...

* * *

Jacob

I was laying on my bed thinking about everything. Bella had loved me all along. Soon she would leave that leech and be all mine. Everything was going great.

I began to drift back into slumber when Sam busted into my room in a tux.

"JAKE WAKE UP! YOU ALRIGHT!" He said yelling and panting.

"What the hell Sam? Im fine your the one I should be asking if your alright look at yourself you look-"

"Jake he's coming after you." He said out of breath.

"What? Who?"

"That Cullen kid. The one Bella is dating. He's after you. He knows about you and Bella Jake." Shit. How did this happen. Did Bella tell him?

"Are-are you sure he's coming for me?" I said trying staying calm. I wasn't worried. I could break that vampire easily. And plus he'd be breaking the treaty so we had every right to kill him.

"Jake it's what I saw. He's coming here to fight you." I saw Alice come into my room.

"What the hell is she doing here. She's breaking the treaty Sam." I said.

"We made an exception for her we need her right now." Oh great just great now my room is gonna smell awful for a while.

"Where is he right now?" I asked trying to not inhale the bad stench in the air.

"I- I don't know. He found my blind spot so I can't see him But as soon as he gets out of my blind spot, Ill let you know."

"I thought nothing got by you leech." I said with a smirk.

"Listen here you mutt, you're lucky im even telling you about this. This is my brother we're talking about. Im doing this not for you, but because Bella loves you and I want her to be happy. So why don't you think about this for a second and thank me for saving your sorry ass from my brother." She said and quickly stormed off. Damn she was right.I should be thankful, but still she was a leech. I would never be grateful to a leech. Not now... Not ever...

* * *

Bella

"Okay Bella Ill be home at 2 in the morning. Be good okay?"

"Yea yea sure Charlie." I said smiling as I was siting on the porch watching him get into his police car and drive off. Charlie was working a lot in the late night now. Alot of murders were taking place here in Forks. I knew why though. It was because of Victoria. I knew she was still here and I knew she wouldn't stop until I was dead.

I began to walk inside my house when I heard alot of noises coming from the dark woods. I ignored the sound and walked towards my door when the sound came again.

"Who's there?" I said scared now. I knew someone that scared would run into the house and call 911. But me no, im very curious even when im scared. I really gotta stop that.

I approached a near by bush and bent down to look into it. But there was nothing. Then suddenly someone grabbed me and ran into the woods. I screamed so loud hoping a wolf or someone could here me. I closed my eyes as I screamed fearing to open them. I feared it was Victoria. Finally catching me to kill.

"Let go of me please."

"Bella sweetie im not gonna hurt you." I stopped screaming and the person that held me stopped running. I knew the voice. It was Edward.

"Ed-Edward.. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!" I said screaming. He had freaked me out so much. He just chuckled but it made me feel uncomfortable. Like this wasn't the same Edward. This Edward was different... For the first time... I feared for my life...


	9. Darkness

**wow im shocked at how much people are liking this lol**

**I signed into my email and had like a crap load of messages from people adding it to favorites to reviews and such lol**

**Im really glad you all like it so far :D**

**haha so ill shut up now and let you guys get back to the story **

**its gonna start getting longer to since we are getting to the good part**

**but we are not yet finished ;]**

**enjoy**

**and i dont own nada :DDD**

* * *

Alice

"Filthy leech..."

"Filthy mutt..."

I was sitting next to some other smelly girl wolf in Jake's home. I hated waiting. I wondered why Edward was taking so long. I didn't want to stay here. The place reeked of dog.

The doorbell rang and Sam immediately got up to answer it. It was the rest of my family.

"Any news Alice?" asked Jasper.

"No not yet. I can't find out where he is yet. He still hiding in my blind spot." I hated this. Just waiting to find out what was gonna happen. Not knowing what to do. We were sitting ducks. Well at least the wolves were. More so Jacob than any of the others.

"What if the pixie was lying about this whole bull shit Sam? How can we trust her?" All the wolves looked at me. I was really sick and tired of this.

"Look Leah-" I began to say but was interrupted by Rosalie "Its because if we wanted to beat your sorry asses, we would've done it already. You wolves need to get it through your head and understand that we love Bella. Its hard to believe but what ever choice she makes, wether it be becoming a vampire with Edward or staying in a happy ever after with Jacob, we will still love her like family. I personally don't want her making this mistake. You think we chose to be these fuckin "leeches" you always call us. No we had normal lives. We were human once. But then some ass whole vampire comes around and bites us. Some of us it was to save our lives. Others it was because of hunger. But either way we were humans once. And we still are. We cry, we hurt, we fuckin have a heart to care about a person. Maybe you wolves should get to know us more. We may be vampires, but we're still human."

I looked at Rosalie. I was shocked to hear what she had said. She was brave to stand up to these wolves considering their bad temper, but stupid to tell them all that. No matter what it wouldn't change the wolf/vampire hate going on.

Leah had shut her mouth. I was worried she was gonna go all wolf form on Rosalie's ass. Instead she was calm. Her eyes showed a sign of remorse for what she had said. All the wolves did.

"Im-Im sorry lee- I mean-" she said trying to figure out Rosalie's name.

"My name is Rosalie."

"Im sorry Rosalie. I didn't know..."

"It's okay it's just what ever."

The whole room went quiet.

"So Carlise, tell me, has Edward been acting different at all?" asked Sam.

"No not really. The only odd thing was that he stopped going to Bella's house after going there one night. He just kept going out hunting he would say. We never really paid attention to him. Edward was always on his own and sophisticated we never thought he would go crazy over something like this." Once Carlise said that I looked over at Jacob. He tensed up a bit. Did he know something about why Edward cracked like this?

"Jacob... Is everything okay?" I asked. He looked at me with scared eyes. He did know something. Everyone began to look at him.

"Well um... not really like..." Just then I had a vision. I finally saw Edward. I stared off into the distance to see the future.

"Whoa whats happening to her?" I heard a wolf say.

"She's connected with Edwards future now." said Esme. Every one grew quiet so that i may concentrate.

I saw Edward in the woods with Bella. He had her pinned against a tree. She was screaming for help. Calling for Jacob. I saw Edwards eyes go from a light goldish brown like ours, to a blood red like new borns or those that drank human blood. Then I saw Bella... she was..

"Oh god" I yelled panicking.

"What did you see Alice?" asked Jasper.

"He's gonna do it..."

"Do what? Damn it Alice do what?" asked Sam.

I looked at my family they already knew what I was talking about. I looked at Sam.

"He's going... To change her."

* * *

Sam

God damn it. I quickly looked at Jacob.

"Jacob calm down. Relax okay. We're gonna save her don't worry." He looked at Alice.

"You fuckin lied. You told us he was coming for me not Bella. You fuckin leech." he said pointing a finger at Alice.

"Jacob he tricked me. He knew I would try to see his future and tell you. That's why he gave me a false future and hid in the blind spot so I wouldn't see what he was really going to do." She felt sorry about all of this. I could tell.

"Jacob give her some slack man. At least she warned us." said Paul

"It's not enough Paul. Now Bella is gonna turn into a fuckin blood sucker and I can't save her."

"Jacob don't say that we can-"

"No Sam you just don't understand. None of you do. Im gonna lose the one person that means the whole world to me to that fucker. None of you understand." He began to lose control of his anger. He was gonna morph I could feel it. I grabbed Emily and made her go behind me.

"Everyone back up. He's losing it." everyone did thank god.

He morphed and ran out of the house by knocking down the front door. Shit we gotta go after him. Lord knows what might happen.

"Shit... I better go after him."

"What about us Sam?" asked Embry.

"You guys just uh..." I looked around and noticed Quil wasn't here. "Go find Quil then go find me." "What about us.." I looked at the Carlise. "Make sure Charlie doesn't get home. The last thing we need is a big blood bath here."

With that I ran out of the house and after Jacob. There was no use in trying to contact him through his mind. He was to heated to respond. And for some reason Quil wasn't responding. Damn I feared for the worse for Quil. I just hoped right now.. I only had to worry about one of my pack members... Not two...

* * *

Quil

"Quil stop please... Im gonna fall." I heard Angela say. I stopped worried that she may fall. I ran to a near by bush to morph back into a human. I cam right back out qickly so she wouldn't run away from me.

"Look Ang-"

"What the hell is going on Quil? I want answers now." Damn she put me in a bad situation. Jake needed me and I was still a bit far from his house. It was already late. Wouldn't her parents be worried or something? I mean the moon was already out.

"Look Ang.. Im a wolf see and-"

"Well no duh I got that part down already." Damn this is gonna be hard.

"Well me, Embry, and Jacob are all wolves. We protect humans from vampires." "Vampires? Really Quil be mature about this."

"I am Ang. The Cullens are vampires. Why do you think they're so pale and don't ever come out in the sunlight?" I think she sorta understood that part. "So tha-that means Bella is dating a-"

"A vampire? Well WAS dating a vampire. Now she's with a wolf I guess you can say." She looked at me with such a shocked look.

"My god. Why hasn't she told me any of this Quil?"

"Well its like this-" Suddenly I smelt the stench of a vampire not to mention muffled screams. The screams sounded like well... Bella I think? I looked and noticed I was close to Bella's house. But why should she be... Oh shit now I understand. Edward must have tricked Alice. That's why she was saying he was hiding in her blind spots. Aw shit.

"Angela we gotta go now."

"Wha-what is it Quil?"

"It's Bella... I think she's in trouble..."

* * *

Bella

"Damn it Edward let me go!" I said screaming. Shit I was fuckin scared now. He had me pinned against a tree now. I tried to kick him off, but it was useless.

"Oh Bella.. Fight all you want.. It wont do you any good." He said kissing my neck softly. His kisses felt like harsh burns on my neck.

"Let me go Edward! Let go!" I said struggling to break free from his hold.

He pinned my arms against the tree.

"Your going to be mine Bella sweetie.. All mine..." He kissed me cheek and began to head down towards my neck.

"What the hell are you doing Edward!"

"Making you mine forever Bella.. Isn't that what you wanted sweetie?" Oh god what the hell has gotten into him? I had to tell him the truth. Maybe it would be my last hope for survival.

"NO!... I dont want you Edward. I want Jacob..." He stopped and looked at me. His eyes were now red either with anger or hunger for blood. My blood.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella... Hitting your head from cliff jumping must have made you delusional honey. You want me... Your in love with me... And your going to be with me... Forever..." He leaned in towards my neck. Oh god he's gone crazy. This was it.

Tears began to fall down my cheek. This isn't what I wanted. I want Jacob. Not Edward. I felt Edward breathe on my neck... I began to close my eyes... Goodbye Jacob...

"LET HER GO YOU FUCKIN BLOOD SUCKER!" I opened my eyes and saw Quil jump and morph into a wolf and tackle Edward. I fell down to the grown hard.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I looked and saw Angela was here.

"What the hell are you doing here. This is dangerous Angela!"

"It's a long story just hold on and-" Suddenly Angela vanished.

"What the..-" I looked around to find her and noticed that Edward had vanish leaving a confused Quil.

"Make one more move mutt.. And I crush you sweet little dog toy." Shit he had Angela. He began to squeeze Angela's neck. Making her scream with pain.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Foul language wont save her Quil." He said with a big grin on his face. He must have read Quil's mind. I had to save her. There had to be a way.

Then it hit me. My blood. He loved the taste of my blood. It smelled good to vampires. I looked down and saw a piece of glass from a beer bottle. I bent down slowly and grabbed it. Damn i was lucky that Edward couldn't read my mind. I picked up the sharp object and pulled up my jacket sleeve. I began to cut my arm deep so alot of blood poured out. I held my breath. If i inhale the sent ill surely pass out. The scent of my blood reluctantly caught his attention. Everything began to happened so fast. He let go of Angela and began to come at me. The next thing I knew... There was nothing... Darkness...


	10. Its Not Over

**K i kinda had writers block on this chapter**

**so sorry if it sounds like weird or something or if there is mistakes**

**ill fix em right away :] k**

**so i really really hope you guys are liking this story**

**its taking a lot of time to think about stuff and yea haha**

**sometimes an idea will pop up and ill end up forgetting it**

**ok well enough talkin enjoy the story :]**

**i own nada :]**

* * *

Jacob

I ran faster. I needed to get to her... I needed to save her. God Bella please... Please be okay. A tear fell from my eye landing on the fur on my face.

"_Damn it Jake.. Calm down.." _Sam said as he ran after me.

"_No Sam im not losing her. Not this time."_ I said running faster and faster. Finally I heard screaming. I was close. Im coming Bells don't worry.

I passed so many tree's. Running fast to get to her. To save her. I wasn't going to lose her to that blood sucker. She was finally mine. I... I want to imprint on her...

I finally reached her but.. Oh god.. He bit her. She was screaming though. I looked at Edward. His eyes were burning red and his lips smeared with blood... Bella's blood. I growled and went after him. How dare he do this to her. He looked at me as I bit his hand as hard as I could. But shit he was strong. He flung me to the tree.. making me almost knock it over.

Once I hit the ground, I morphed back into a human. Right now it didn't matter if I was naked. I was in so much pain. I ended up coughing blood. God damn it. I should've listened to Sam. I should've calmed down.

"You..You fuckin leech... Your killing her... This... Is your fault." I began to cough harder. Every cough burned so much as more and more blood came out.

"No you filthy mutt. You did this. If you would've stayed in your place instead of budding into my... I mean OUR happy ending none of this would have happened." He smiled as he looked at me gasp for air.

"Aw ill do you a favor doggie..." He said bending down to grip my neck, "Ill make your death faster so you wont suffer." He smiled. This was it. I looked over and saw Angela and Quil try to wake up Bella. She was unconscious now and turning into one of them. I guess she'll be happy with Edward. This I guess... is for the best...

* * *

Quil

I looked back to try and find Jacob. But i couldn't find him any where. I saw Edward though but what was he holding.

"Oh my god its Jake Quil! He's gonna kill Jacob!" I looked harder and saw she was right. Go damn it. I ran towards Edward and bit his neck. Hey he bit Bella so im biting back. I held on tight as he tried shaking me off.

"Get off of me you mutt!" I held on tight not daring to let go of his neck. Suddenly a loud scream came out of him.

"_Hold onto him tight Quil. I have his leg."_ I heard Jacob think. He had morphed back into a wolf.

"_Dude stop your gonna-"_

"_Just shut up and hold on." _He yelled. There was no point in arguing. I did as told hoping that the rest of the pack would get their asses over here.

"_Any room for one more guys?"_

"_Sam thank god. Do something damn it. He taste horrible." _Sam ran and tackled Edward. He was on top of him, biting him, and trying to tear him to pieces.

I immediately looked for Jake who had now become human and passed out from all the blood loss. Man he put up one hell of a fight.

Just then the other wolves came along with the Cullens.

"Edward stop this son!" I heard Carlise say. Edward looked at him. Carlise gasped I guess its from looking at either Edwards dark red eyes, or from seeing a lifeless Bella on the ground.

I looked back at Edward. He some how got major strength and threw Sam off of him. He took one look at us and ran. The wolves ran after him as me and Sam stayed to help Jake.

"Oh god what has he done!" I heard Rosalie say.

"That fool has gone way to far." said Emmett.

"He's heading for home right now. If you leave now you'll catch him using the short cut." Alice said. She must have read his future. Thats all it took for the two male vampires to run after him.

"_Jake... Jake... Wake up." _I heard Sam say trying to wake up Jacob.

"He's passed out. We need to take him to his house. I can handle the damage he took there." said Carlise as he helped put Jacob on Sam's back. Sam ran off towards the house with out another word.

"Dr. Cullen... What about Bella. She's starting to get cold." said Angela now cradling Bella's head in her arms. Her eyes were filled with sadness and fear. But maybe more sadness than anything. The doc walked over to her and touched her wrist trying to find a pulse.

"She still has a puls but its very faint. The venom is already kicking in."

"No... But that means..."

"Yes Quil... She'll be a vampire... Im sorry..."

* * *

Angela

She's... going to be a vampire! I held tight onto her. I wished there was something I could do. I was going to lose my friend.

"Angela... Sweetie you need to let go of her so we may take her to Jacob's." Said Doctor Cullen.

"Why can't you just take her to the hospital Mr. Cullen? She'd be better off there." I said wondering why everyone just didn't agree to take her to the hospital to begin with.

"Angela... not everyone knows about this. We need to treat her some where private so that her father or other people don't find out about... well us." Well that made perfect sense. I saw Alice pick her up and take her towards Jake's house. I stayed sitting on the ground. This would probably be the last time to ever see her as a human. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Angela," I looked up to see Rosalie actually talking to me, "We'll make her better. She wont change." Thats when all the Cullens began to walk away.

Guil pressed his nose into my shoulder. I looked at him and stroked his fuzzy head. He gave me a look. Almost as if to say everything was going to be okay.

"I just hope your right Quil. I really do."

* * *

Bella

I guess I was falling. Into darkness. Was I dreaming. Or did something else happen? I just remember pain in my neck and head. I tried moving but it hurt to move It was like a horrible burning feeling. I tried to think what happened.

I finally landed somewhere in the darkness.

"Jacob?" I yelled out. Hoping he was here. I was alone. I was scared. I walked around looking for someone.. anyone. After a while the burning feeling had returned stronger this time. I fell to the ground crying. What was this horrible place? Was I dead or something? I curled up into a ball and cried... There was no hope now...

* * *

Edward

I kept running from the wolves. I wasn't going to go down that easily. I needed to see my Bella transform into one of us. Then we can live together. Be together. No one would get in our way ever again. I kept running and finally made it to the house. I walked in and began to run towards my room. Once i opened the door I saw Jasper and Emmett.

"Where you think you're going bro?" said Emmett. Oh please even though he looked tough and bough, I could still take him easily.

"Get out of my way Emmett. Now!" He looked at me showing fear and weakness.

"Edward you need to stop this. Your not only hurting your family, but your hurting yourself. Look at you. You drank Bella's blood Edward. She's going to either die or become one of us. And you don't even seem to care one bit about this at all because your nothing but a wimp Edward." said Jasper. Was he standing up to me? He truly didn't know what strength I had since I drank human blood.

"Move out of my way now!"

"No we ain't going anywhere until-" Okay I was done talking. I grabbed Emmett and threw him out of my glass window. Making the glass shatter and scatter everywhere. I quickly looked at Jasper who had begun to lunge towards me to attack. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the wall close to me.

"Listen here Jasper I need you to send a message for me. Tell those damn mutts that ill be back for her. No one can keep me away from her..." I began to fling him out the window like I did with Emmett. I heard a loud thud. I walked over towards the window. I looked down at the almost lifeless body of my so called brothers. I knew they were alive but this... it was exhilarating. I was stronger than my whole family combined. The sound of howl brought my attention towards the woods. The wolves were coming now. Ha ha ha man this just gets better and better. But I'lll leave them for another day.

"He he he.. The game has yet to begin brothers," I said looking back down onto their lifeless bodies. " Its not over..."

* * *

**K so i know im making Edward all evil but u know what**

**im the writer so i can muahaha xD**

**jk jk sorry i just wanted the story to go that way**

**i really like Edward but i prefer Jacob haha xD**

**so yea stay tuned for the other chapters im tryin to finish this before school starts up**

**after dat ill have no time at all to write stories so yea :]**

**Review por favor :] (please)**


End file.
